<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we're the heroes of this story by shepherdofmantle (account_now_inactive)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352817">we're the heroes of this story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/account_now_inactive/pseuds/shepherdofmantle'>shepherdofmantle (account_now_inactive)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happy Huntress One-Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fiona is a little shit and I love her for it, Fluffy, Not super Ironwood friendly, Post V7 Ch 7, Pre V7 Ch 8, be gay do crimes, t for language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/account_now_inactive/pseuds/shepherdofmantle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robyn is feeling a little uneasy before attending Jacques Schnee's dinner party, but her team has her back- and they make sure she knows it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happy Huntress One-Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we're the heroes of this story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i just think they're neat! and honestly, who doesn't?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fiona reached up to adjust the pin on Robyn’s coat, tilting it slightly off-kilter with a satisfied smile. Robyn, busy fixing her bangs in the single mirror the Huntresses owned, looked down and raised an eyebrow. </p><p>	“It suits you better,” she said. “Stop worrying about your hair, it’s fine.” </p><p>	“I just keep thinking about why Schnee invited me,” Robyn admitted, giving her bangs one last experimental flip. “He’s up to something, but I don’t know what.” </p><p>	“Schnee is always up to something,” May said from her spot on the couch. She sat with her back on the seat, kicking her legs idly in the air as she watched Robyn get ready. She seemed much less concerned than the rest of them, but Fiona recognized the way her mouth pressed into a thin line. </p><p>	“We know he’s up to something, but you can handle a greasy old Atlesian businessman,” Fiona assured her. “Besides, you’ll get a shot at Ironwood, too. You’ve been dreaming of this for months.” </p><p>	“I’m a little worried about that, too,” Robyn sighed. “Ever since those kids showed up, he’d been diverting more resources from Mantle. He was always a paranoid asshole but it’s been getting worse.” </p><p>	“What’s he gonna do, declare martial law and arrest you on the spot?” May snorted. </p><p>	“Maybe!” Robyn threw her hands up in the air. “I mean, he technically already tried. Fisticuffs and her girlfriend were uneasy enough about it they disobeyed direct orders, but something tells me the Ace Ops aren’t feeling so generous.” </p><p>	“Hey,” Fiona said, reaching up to grab Robyn by the lapels and pull her down to eye-level. “Look at me. You’re the bravest badass I know. If anyone can walk into a council meeting and show those assholes how it’s done, it’s you. Besides, if they do arrest you, we’ll just break you out.” </p><p>	Robyn’s face softened, and she leaned further down to give Fiona a quick kiss. </p><p>	“Breaking someone out of prison isn’t as easy as stealing pastries from the kitchen, fluffball,” she said. </p><p>	“Hey,” Fiona grumbled, her ears pressing flat against her head. “I’ve been stealing trucks for you the past week. I think the three of us could handle a measly ole jailbreak.”<br/>	“Besides,” May added from the couch. “Old Irondick never figured out who stole those pastries. I bet it keeps him up at night.” </p><p>	“I still can’t believe he called a school assembly over it,” Joanna said. </p><p>	“You’re a legend, Fi,” May laughed. “Apparently the Academy still talks about it.”</p><p>	“Alright you guys.” Robyn rolled her eyes, but the tension had eased from her shoulders as she straightened back up. “Best case scenario, I’ll see you all tonight.” </p><p>	“Worst case scenario, ring us if you need us,” May said. </p><p>	Fiona squeezed Robyn’s hand, giving her a solemn nod. </p><p>	“Go get em,” she said. </p><p>	“I’m not leaving that room without the truth,” Robyn promised. </p><p>	Or in handcuffs, but if Ironwood thought Fiona would stand by while he threw her girlfriend in jail, for the audacity of asking for answers, then she would gladly chop off his kneecaps, and a few other choice parts, if she had to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>